Misery Loves Company (New Cresthill)
Misery Loves Company is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-first of the game. It is the fifth one that takes place at Aaru Grove in New Cresthill. Plot After they started visiting everyone who has been helped by Osiris, Chief Galdwey and the player were waiting for the call from Ethel and Norbert that would give them more identities to catch Osiris in the long term. However, at the time indicated by both, they did not receive any calls for what they called them but the line was dead. Quickly, Selena sent Evan with the player to Ethel's house to see if she and Norbert were safe. However, when they opened the door, the first thing they came across was Ethel's body face up with a noticeable wound on her head. Before they could react properly, Norbert left the kitchen with a bloodied corkscrew and, seeing both detectives next to Ethel's body, began to beg to not be arrested. Alongside him, they questioned socialite Preston Blackman and pastry shop clerk Samuel Tran. Soon after, back at the station, they both started listening to an argument so they went to see what was happening and found Rogelio and Xavier pointing guns at each other. Evan and the player stood between them and forced them to calm down, but Rogelio's sadness and Xavier's doubts only made them both go to their offices shouting at each other. They as well suspected of Deputy Mayor Benjamin Nelson and psychotherapist Gustave Ogawa. Also, they discovered that Samuel had transferred large amounts of money from Ethel's bank account to his to pay for his daughter's hospital and, that Norbert had a full Osiris costume in his sleeping bag. Back in the playground, the duo was discussing who was the main suspect based on the clues but stopped quickly when they saw Rogelio holding an assault rifle and shouting loudly that Osiris would regret it. Evan tried to reason with him but seeing that he did not want to stop until he saw Osiris dead, Evan doped him with chloroform and took him back to the station. Also, they found out that Benjamin had plans to resign from his position as deputy mayor for all the danger that was accumulating against him, Preston wanted to buy Ethel's store because beneath it lay a natural gas field that he could take advantage of and, Gustave was giving Ethel medication that contradicted his first medical tests just to earn more money. Finally, the team arrested Preston for the crime. Preston was disinterested throughout the confrontation and, when Evan finished pointing out the evidence, he congratulated them for catching him and asked to be taken to court to reveal his motives. There, Preston revealed that he had killed Ethel to wreak havoc in the police department as part of the start of his plan. Before Judge Fraire could ask what he meant, four people (one hooded in red, another in yellow, another in green and the last in violet) entered with submachine guns and pointed to every law enforcement officer, also being targeted as a result. The hooded in red took off his robe and revealed to be Frederic Spades, who handed Preston a blue robe. After putting on the robe, Preston introduced everyone to almost all the members of Raduga Shest. Looking at his watch, Preston pulled out a gun and pointed toward the courthouse door, which opened suddenly due to a kick from Osiris. The hooded one in yellow then whistled and all the civilians in the court rose from their seats and aimed just like Raduga Shest. Preston suggested that if they wanted to get out of there alive, Osiris and the police department should drop their weapons, which they did. One by one the members of Raduga Shest left the courthouse and, when Frederic and the hooded in green were about to leave, the latter pulled out a gun and shot Judge Fraire in the head, blowing her brains. Frederic, with a sly smile, told Osiris and all the officers that their war had been officially declared. In view of the catastrophe, all officers took all those who followed Raduga Shest into custody. Mayor Brooks was called to court to find a replacement for Judge Fraire, so he sent them to the children's playground because Melania used to go regularly. There, they found her bag with a torn paper, which turned out to be an old photo of her with a young man. After reviewing the database, they identified the man as the district attorney, Sergei Blanton. Informing him of the situation, Evan and the player proposed to him to be the replacement of Melania, to which Sergei immediately accepted in order to exercise justice for his fallen colleague. Meanwhile, Mona went to demand that Norbert help them gather all those helped by Osiris for a meeting in their park to arrest them soon and thus take care of Raduga Shest. He mentioned that Ethel had a phone book in her pastry shop where she had all the necessary numbers for the meeting. They found it easily, but inside they found a warning from Sibylle Lacan. When they asked her what she meant, she told them that Raduga Shest had spread rumors to all those Norbert and Ethel had contacted that the police department wanted to arrest everyone for their affiliation with Osiris. After informing Chief Galdwey about the situation they were in, she decided that it was best to clarify the situation before things got complicated. Before going to Osiris Park, breaking news came out on TV. From the sky, it could be seen that all those helped by Osiris were facing a faction with signs against the vigilante, demanding justice for their victims in the district limit. Selena sent all the officers to stop the confrontation of both sides, pairing Xavier with the player. Taking a shortcut, Xavier and the player passed through Osiris Park, but the former stopped unexpectedly. Before he could be asked why he did it, Xavier turned the player's head toward the park, where Osiris themselves was drowning someone at the fountain. Summary Victim *'Ethel Hildebrand' (found face up with a noticeable wound on her head) Murder Weapon *'Corkscrew' Killer *'Preston Blackman' Suspects :: Norbert Korrik :: Tattoo Artist Profile: *The suspect eats eclairs *The suspect knows hacking *The suspect smokes weed :: Preston Blackman :: Socialite Profile: *The suspect eats eclairs *The suspect knows hacking *The suspect smokes weed :: Samuel Tran :: Pastry Shop Clerk Profile: *The suspect eats eclairs *The suspect knows hacking :: Benjamin Nelson :: Deputy Mayor Profile: *The suspect eats eclairs *The suspect knows hacking *The suspect smokes weed :: Gustave Ogawa :: Psychotherapist Profile: *The suspect eats eclairs *The suspect smokes weed Quasi-Suspects :: Sergei Blanton :: District Attorney :: Sibylle Lacan :: Love Coach :: Selena Galdwey :: Chief of Police Killer's Profile *The killer eats eclairs *The killer knows hacking *The killer smokes weed *The killer's blood type is O- *The killer weighs more than 125 lbs Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Victim's Body, Vintage Telephone, Scones Box; New Suspect: Norbert Korrik) *Confront Norbert Korrik about what he was doing with a bloodied corkscrew. *Examine Scones Box. (Result: Wet Paper) *Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Ethel's Schedule; New Crime Scene: Pastry Kitchen) *Investigate Pastry Kitchen. (Clues: Complaint Notebook, Glass Pieces) *Examine Complaint Notebook. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Letter to Ethel; New Suspect: Preston Blackman) *Ask Preston Blackman why he wanted to meet with Ethel. *Examine Glass Pieces. (Result: Photo Frame) *Examine Photo Frame. (Result: Employee of the Month Award; New Suspect: Samuel Tran) *Talk to Samuel Tran about suspicious people who might frequent the shop. *Examine Vintage Telephone. (Result: Strange Contraption) *Analyze Strange Contraption. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows hacking) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats eclairs) *Move on to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Children's Playground. (Clues: Fallen Leaves, Shoe Locker, Crowbar) *Examine Fallen Leaves. (Result: Victim's Phone; New Suspect: Benjamin Nelson) *Ask Benjamin Nelson why he called Ethel fifty times. (Profile updated: Benjamin eats eclairs) *Examine Shoe Locker. (Result: Medical Analysis) *Analyze Medical Analysis. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Gustave Ogawa) *Find out if Gustave Ogawa can give more information about Ethel's visits. (Profile updated: Gustave eats eclairs) *Examine Crowbar. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes weed) *Investigate Tea Table. (Clues: Serving Stand, Sleeping Bag) *Examine Serving Stand. (Result: Bank Statement) *Analyze Bank Statement. (12:00:00) *Question Samuel Tran about big money transfers from Ethel's bank account. (Profile updated: Samuel eats eclairs and knows hacking) *Examine Sleeping Bag. (Result: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Osiris Mask) *Confront Norbert Korrik about Osiris's disguise among his belongings. (Profile updated: Norbert eats eclairs, knows hacking and smokes weed) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Dishwasher. (Clues: Clipboard, Box of Chocolates, Tip Jar) *Examine Clipboard. (Result: Benjamin's CV) *Question Benjamin Nelson why he wanted Ethel to hire him in her shop. (Profile updated: Benjamin knows hacking and smokes weed) *Examine Box of Chocolates. (Result: Wads of Money) *Ask Preston Blackman why he wanted to buy Ethel's shop. (Profile updated: Preston eats eclairs, knows hacking and smokes weed) *Examine Tip Jar. (Result: Prescription) *Confront Gustave Ogawa about the contradictory medical results he had about Ethel. (Profile updated: Gustave smokes weed) *Investigate Slide. (Clues: Lunch Box, Plush Dolls) *Examine Lunch Box. (Result: Ski Mask) *Analyze Ski Mask. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O-) *Examine Plush Dolls. (Result: Hacking Machine) *Analyze Hacking Machine. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs more than 125 lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Bow Down to Your Highness (5/6)! (1 star) Bow Down to Your Highness (5/6) *Ask Mayor Brooks who will take Judge Fraire's position now. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Children's Playground. (Clue: Melania's Purse) *Examine Melania's Purse. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Old Picture) *Analyze Old Picture. (08:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Sergei Blanton) *Offer Sergei Blanton the role of new judge of New Cresthill. *Ask Norbert to help gather all those helped by Osiris. *Investigate Pastry Kitchen. (Clue: Phone Book) *Examine Phone Book. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Meeting Warning; New Quasi-Suspect: Sibylle Lacan) *Listen to what Sibylle Lacan has to say about the meeting at the Osiris monument. (Reward: Burger) *Tell Chief Galdwey about the rumors that Raduga Shest dispersed about the meeting. *Move on to the next case! Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Aaru Grove